New Fitz
by La Perla
Summary: Fitz wakes up to find his memory gone and the sexiest woman he's ever met looking after him. Is this torture?


Fitz had been awake for a while he'd kept his eyes close because the woman was back.

She'd been here every day for the past week; sitting beside him, talking to him about things that made no sense – it sounded like a lot of science - and, even one time, late at night, singing to him. Fitz wondered what game she was playing. No one was this nice without an agenda.

Although, her hands were warm and gentle as they stroked his head and Fitz was glad to feel some parts of his body were working perfectly. Better than normal even. But that didn't cancel out the fact that she carried the scent of apple blossoms to every corner of the room and even after she left, it lingered. He'd never liked women who smelt of flowers and who treated him like he was fragile. It reminded him of his Mum. And he was definitely not thinking of her in any maternal way.

He was a fully grown man, for fuck's sake, did she think she could just touch as stroke all she liked without consequences? Her voice, though, was ridiculously sexy – and that gave him hope. It stroked him in a completely different way to whatever thing she was now doing with her hands. Wait, was she tucking him in? Despite his brain being a little roughed up, he'd realised that much on day two when he couldn't remember anything about how he came to be here, he knew he'd always yearned for a woman like her. But that didn't mean he needed her fussing over him like a poorly child. Fitz felt all his confusion, discomfort and lust layer over one another until all he wanted to do was yell out in frustration. And it was only going to get worse the longer she was around.

When would she leave?

Unable to ignore her or his situation any longer, Fitz shifted in his hospital bed and opened his eyes. For a second, all he saw were blurry shapes then she snapped into focus and everything inside him stopped. She was perfect. Typical.

'Fitz?' she whispered. 'Oh, Fitz, you're awake!' she said, more strongly, as she dived over him and began to place tiny kisses all over his face.

Sparks flowed all over his skin where her lips touched so he said, 'Do you always kiss your patients awake? Doesn't seem very professional...' Fitz muttered.

The woman reared back as if he'd struck her. Her sultry brown eyes clouded, Fitz bet she used them to get whatever she wanted, then she came to, and they sharpened on his face.

She took the chair beside the bed but leaned forward as she said, 'Fitz? It's me. Jemma.'

'Jemma? Do I call you that? So, do you?'

'No, Simmons. What?'

'Maul all your patients awake?'

'I wasn't mauling you.' she looked properly affronted by that. Her perfect little nose scrunched up at the thought. Well, well, well.

'Sure felt like it. A couple more minutes of that and I'd have to ask them to pull the curtains.' He looked pointedly at his lap where a slight bulge could be seen clearly under the sheet.

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. 'You don't know who I am?'

'Should I?'

'Yes. We're...friends.'

'Special friends who've not been at it long judging from the generosity of your welcome.' he sneered.

Jemma sat up straighter on her chair, her face impassive again, 'OK. Who are you?'

Fitz had to think for a second. There was this great big cloud obscuring things from him so he had to duck and dive to find some pieces of information but he was getting better at it. 'Leopold. Leo. But everyone calls me Fitz. How long have we been together?'

She ignored his question. 'And what do you do?'

Fitz raised an eyebrow. 'Engineer. Have we slept together?'

'Correct, and I'm a Bio-chemist. We trained together, at the Academy. Do you remember?'

Fitz chuckled. Avoiding a question always meant yes.

He didn't believe they'd gone to school together. Yeah, right. She looked nothing like any of the girls he'd known. With her soulful eyes, kissable mouth, and a body made for nights spent on satin sheets, it was a wonder she'd made it out alive. He would've eaten her up. Fitz closed his eyes for a second to indulge that fantasy to its full extent. Imaging his face between those creamy thighs and the bulge under the sheet grew. He raised a leg to shield her from it. It would never do for her to know how much she affected him. As he watched her check his vitals, staring at the sweep of her cheekbone, something stirred, and he heard a ringing deep in his ears but he ignored it.

The woman, Jemma, smiled and took his hand, 'It's OK, Fitz, you probably just need more time. You're tired. I should let you sleep.' Her fingers played with his and she stroked his palm like it was a precious artefact.

He smiled, 'Or you could stay for a bit?'

She smiled back and the beat of his blood sped up.

He was ready as she leaned down. And she kissed him - on his forehead. Like she was his Mum or something. Bollocks to that. As she turned away, Fitz snaked an arm out from under the sheet and pulled so she was sprawled across him, kissing her with all the pent up desire he'd suffered in silence over the last week, strong hands fisting in her hair.

She responded instantly, kissing him back like he was air and she was drowning. He was a bit surprised - he'd thought he might have to coax her into it. He kissed her until a small moan escaped from he did that thing with his tongue that always worked like a charm.

Fitz stopped the kiss just before things got out of hand. Or into them.

She stared at him as if he'd just grown horns (well, one of them anyway). Her legs were spread across him so she could probably feel everything. It had hurt to let her go. He wanted to pull, pull off her clothes, pull her over him to finish what they started but he didn't know enough about her yet so now was not the right time. Uncomfortable now at the intensity of their encounter, Fitz shifted on the bed so she was forced to stand up, tugging at her clothes as she did so.

She was even sexier when flustered. 'You should bed - I mean, no, you should sleep - but I'll be back to sex, I mean, see you, tomorrow.' Then she hurried out as if the hounds of hell were hot on her heels.

Lying back, hands resting behind his head, Fitz grinned.

'Jemma. My Jemma.'

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm SO excited to see what they do to Fitz in the next series. My money's on him becoming a super villain, but still being in love with Jemma. Obvs. Sounds like magnetic TV, am I right? Might continue this here and there over the hiatus.


End file.
